darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Warped Gulega
The Warped Gulega is a boss monster encountered on the Warped floors and also appears in the Fremennik saga, Thok It to 'Em. It requires a Dungeoneering level of 95 to encounter and fight on a normal dungeoneering run, however, one can fight it in Thok It To 'Em with 59 Dungeoneering. It is a predatory creature from the Gorajo plane, heavily warped by the closeness to The Rift in the Warped floors; since the Gorajo have been fighting and hunting them for ages, they are able to inflict heavy damage on it with ease. The fight The Warped Gulega has no specific weakness, so it can be damaged equally by all attack styles. However, all damage done on the Gulega is heavily reduced (aprox. 75%). On the other hand, Gorajo combat familiars deal 4x their normal damage and hit constantly, so bringing a familiar, preferably a Bloodrager, is extremely useful and will significantly reduce the length of the fight. Upon entering the boss room, a player with a combat familiar will comment on the gulega: * Bloodrager: Come, brah! This gulega's head will make a fine trophy! * Deathslinger: It will be an honour to slay this gulega with you, brah! * Stormbringer: My kind have incinerated gulega for generations, naabe. The Warped Gulega has three standard attacks. Tentacles will erupt from the ground, dealing long-ranged melee damage to all players. This can be blocked by the Protect from Melee prayer. If you closely watch its bottom tentacles, they go into the ground when it's doing this attack. Its magic attack is a glowing ball that flies toward the player. The damage can be reduced by the Protect from Magic prayer. There is sufficient time to change protection prayers if the player is very quick. When the Gulega uses a ranged attack, a translucent brown bolt that looks similar to the effect of Soul Split will fly toward the player. Damage can be reduced by the Protect from Missiles prayer. The Gulega has a special attack where it smashes its arm directly into the ground, causing 4 tentacles to close in on the player it is facing. RUN AWAY FROM YOUR LOCATION IF YOU ARE TARGETED. If not, the attack will reduce your current LP to 1. This cannot be blocked and must be avoided. Alternatively, you may wish to use Vengeance and take the hit, inflicting large damage on the boss. Resonance and Reflect have no effect. Note that Gulega is very similar to TzTok Jad, in that a player who is praying melee, and who rapidly switches to mage or range when appropriate, can negate a large amount of damage while killing the boss (except from its special attack). However, the Gulega has a faster attack speed, and time gap between the beginning of Gulega's animations and the time when its attack hits is significantly smaller than the time gap on Jad, making prayer-switching much more challenging. Levels Drops Trivia * The Warped Gulega targets familiars as if they were players, thus making it the only Dungeoneering boss to target Summoning Familiars. This is because of the natural rivalry they share in their home plane. * Warped Gulega's max hit special attack is similar to Nomad's attack. The Gulega also has maximum hit of your life points -1, but unlike Nomad, Warped Gulega will hit depending on your current life points, while Nomad will always deal -1 of your maximum life points. * Killing a Warped Gulega and avoiding the special attack in a solo dungeon is a requirement for the Elite Daemonheim Task Set. * The Warped Gulega is one of the few Dungeoneering bosses that is not immune to poison, along with the Unholy cursebearer, Sagittare, Skeletal Horde and Blink. fi:Warped Gulega